Carry Me Home
by TheOriginalFanfictionWriters
Summary: (Latty M-Preg) Luke Cutforth and Patty Walters. Almost normal... Until what happens on their anniversary could kill one of them. But it will be worth it... Or, will it? Face fears and decisions, unearth realisations and watch as friendships bond and break apart.
1. Chapter 1- Extatic

Alright! Hey guys! So I'm publishing my Fic here and would love you to review and all! It's Lukeisnotsexy/pattyxwalters so I hope it's not that cheesy or strange! Les go!

Luke was ecstatic. Today his boyfriend would return home. Patty. He hadn't seen the singer in months, and it was their six month anniversary the next day. A sound from his phone alerted him to the time. 'Hey 3 landing soon. So exited bby XD!' Luke chuckled at the text, replying with 'ilysm. I'll be there. 3xxx'. Tucking his phone into his pocket, he got into his car and started off to the airport.

Upon seeing his boyfriend's red hair, Patty smiled. He rushed to meet the other, embracing him when they met. "I have missed you so much it's unreal." Luke whispered as they walked back to his car. "Same." The blonde said as they got in "same..."

- the next day-

When Luke woke up, he was holding Patty close. The blonde was adorable when he was asleep. Shaking his shoulder, Luke whispered "Patty, wake up, it's the 19th." When Patty opened his eyes, Luke planted a kiss on his nose. "Happy anniversary, my bear." Luke said

"Happy anniversary, you ginger haired monster." Patty said, wrapping his arms around the ginger.-Luke came downstairs. "We have dinner at le fancy place that I can't pronounce the name of." Patty smiled. "Ahmayzing!" He said.

Anyways guys! Thanks for reading! Don't fo to review and as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

SMOKEBOMB!


	2. Chapter 2- Cheeky scenery

Alright, hey guys! I am so sorry I've not been on! Anyway! Have a cheeky sex scene!

For Patricia, because why not?

"I don't care what happens, I want it, Luke!" Patty growled, pulling Luke in to kiss him. It was rough, yet passionate; full of love. Luke was pressed against the wall. In one swift and simple movement, he flipped this round. Patty was now beneath him. Then, without breaking the kiss, Luke took off his jacket, before wrapping his arms around the blonde and entangling his hands in his boyfriend's hair, messing it all up. Patty ran his hands up and down Luke's back rhythmically, surprisingly turning him on slightly. They broke apart for air, smiling at one another, sharing a look that said 'I love you'. Patty went in again, only this time, started on Luke's neck, trailing small kisses from his collarbones to his chin, stopping occasionally, replacing a kiss by sucking or licking the other boy. He pulled away again. Upon feeling Luke's fingers brushing against his stomach, Patty put up his arms and his boyfriend pulled the white shirt off his body, going in for another kiss. Luke broke away from the blonde, removing his own shirt and throwing it at the wall. "I want this more than you think," his voice was husky with lust. He did, this had been coming for a while. Patty grabbed Luke's shoulders, pulling him in, and they danced with a fiery passion, the heat between them growing and growing. Luke was horny by now; he wanted this more than he ever had before. Patty was ready for it, roughness and all. This would grant him the pleasure and relief of a once again loosing himself to Luke. Even after so long, it was always the best feeling every time. He reached down and unzipped Luke's jeans, fiddling with the clasp on his own. "Let the games begin, baby, let the games begin. Luke kissed Patty roughly again. The blonde braced himself against the wall as Luke begin grinding his hips against him. He was hard, pre-cum already leaking onto his dick, lubricating it enough to cause no discomfort. Luke slid into his boyfriend's entrance, kissing the other and sucking his neck. Patty moaned, thrusting against the usual rhythm they developed. He wanted this. No. He needed it. It had been far too long since the singer had lost his self control to the other. Luke pushed harder, until his whole dick was inside. he almost pulled fully out again, then repeated this process around ten times. "Faster, faster!" Patty cried, pleasure lacing his voice like water on cobwebs. Luke sped up his rhythm, eventually finding the other's G-spot, and not soon after that he was hitting it each time, earning a satisfying moan of approval and pleasure from the blonde. "Say my name..." Luke whispered.

"Luke," Patty's voice was quiet

"Louder," he sped up with his thrusts once again, aiming to make them both cum by the time he was screaming.

"Oh-ooh-l-Luke!" He said, louder, moaning longer, but quietly

"Louder!" Luke sped up once again. They were both leaking pre cum by now

"L-ooh-Luke!" Patty cried "l-l-ooh-LUKE!" One last long moan, before they both came, the white liquid spurting partly onto Patty's stomach. "That... That was amazing!" He planted messy kiss on his boyfriends forehead and they both somehow managed to get to the couch before passing out with tiredness.

Im very sorry... Anyways guys, thanks for watching, and, as always, I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	3. Chapter 3- Something to tell you guys

Alright! Hey guys! I've restarted this chapter five times already, so yay!

For Amira, because she is bae. Xxx if I dedicate anything to yall, yall be special yo!

T'was 24th November, and in the bathroom of a hotel room, this scene occurred! (Fictitiously)

Patty was in a panic. His heart was racing. His phone buzzed. A text from Dottie. Dottie, she had been so amazing, even since they broke up. When he came out to her as a carrier, she was extremely supportive. She was also the one brave enough to buy the small, yet extremely important stick of plastic-y stuff that he held in his hand right now. 'How's it going?' The message read. Patty bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. 'It's more positive than me...' He replied. Dottie replied almost instantly 'CONGRATULATIONS! :D' he chuckled. The blonde left the bathroom, perching on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. He had to tell the band, Luke, the fans, the tour had to stop... God... But it would be worth it... He was going to have a family... He had to tell Luke first. A knock at the door wrenched a Patty from his thoughts. It was Ben. Thank god it was Ben. He couldn't face any of the others. "Hey, I got the lyrics you wanted... You okay, dude!? You look really shaken up, what happened!?"

"I'll tell you, get the others, I have news."

The guys were all gathered in Patty's room. He sighed shakily. "I suppose i should tell all of you at the same time." He called Luke and put the phone on speaker. He picked up fast "Hey, baby, what's up?"

Patty blushed at the comment "I have important news."

"Hi Luke!" Foley called. Patty rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm telling the band at the same time, it's easier." The blonde chuckled.

"What is it, I'm excited!" Luke said

"I'm having Luke's baby"

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching! And as always, I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! I'm mean, I know! Leave some names, pleeeeaaase!?

Signing off in 3.

2

1

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	4. Chapter 4- Not 10 Minutes Away

Alright! Hey guys! So I go back to hell school tomorrow so erm yeah have two chapters because why not!? I will get back to the others but I have research to do... Hhmmmmmm... Link me to good M-Preg fics I need help with the whole Carrier anatomy thing. Language warning!

For Zoe, because she's new here so I want you all to welcome her. All of you reading this must now say 'welcome, Zoe.' Say it. Even you Alan. Good. :)

"You're not!?" Luke said. A crashing noise followed. "Crap. I dropped my phone..."

"Well," said Patty "I'm sure not fucking with anyone else, am I?!"

"Not as far as I'm aware..."

"Then it's yours, or the test is wrong. But all the signs are adding up. I've been feeling like shit, I've had awful stomach cramps and I mean, at the end of the day, we, we being carriers as a collective pronoun, function in similar fashion to females with the whole once-a-month thing. I sorta saw it coming. Four consecutive misses and you know something's wrong..."

After an incredibly long conversation about what to do, Luke decided to come get Patty and take him home. The blonde secretly knew he couldn't face another crowd, he'd break down in tears. He looked at his figure in the full length mirror in his room. He gasped. He was showing. He blushed, pulling on an oversized hoodie to cover it up. It was quite cold. When Luke arrived, they embraced each other with passion. Luke intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's, kissing his cheek, earning a dirty look from the woman behind the desk at the hotel. Patty shared a look with Luke. He smiled, nodding. The both started walking, sticking up their hands and holding up their middle fingers at the woman as they left. They both got into Luke's car laughing. Patty planted a kiss on Luke's lips and he started the car. "We're gonna be great fathers, right?" Luke said. Patty nodded. Of course they would.

"I did some research. There's a carrier friendly hospital not ten minutes away from home. So I'm gonna get an appointment there just to look a few things over, maybe even get a scan. I'm not sure."

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed. I will see YOU in the next chapter, but for now,

Signing off in 3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	5. Chapter 5- Starting Christmas Late

Alright! Hey guys this one is so long idk.

Turn on a camera, say what they need to know. Should be simple, so why was Patty so scared? Pre-video jitters as usual. Just go with it! The blonde sighed, squeezing Luke's hand before the other ducked out of camera shot for the shoot. Let's go...

"Hello. So, how's it been since I left? I've not been able to do a lot of filming lately with all the stuff going on. But I think it's time to say that I'm coming back. So, we should start clean again. Hello, my name is Patty Walters-"

"And I have an av-" Patty slapped a hand over Luke's mouth

"I said start clean! My name is Patty Walters, and I, contrary to popular belief, am no longer dating the girl who goes by the Internet persona thisbedottie. But I am in a relationship, with this one." Luke stood up

"Hello."

"Hi!" Patty kissed him "so, I'm Bi, he's Bi, good? Okay. But that's not all I have to tell you guys..."

"yes. That. Can I say the next bit?!" Luke started bouncing up and down

"No! You can say the but after though. I am a carrier. A guy who can bear kids. Don't ask. And, yes." Pointing at Luke "Thanks to him, there's gonna be a new name to learn and a new face to see. Yes, we did the thing and the thing and the thing."

"That was our anniversary." Luke stated

"It was! But I'm back for good now, I guess. Luke, your thing now?"

"Yes! We will vlog every day on my second channel and yep. Like... The life of Bribry channel in a way."

"Good. That's all, bye then, guys. Thanks, if you accept us. Get off the internet if you don't." Then the camera went off.

timeskip- from 28th Nov to 10th Dec

Luke put on his camera to start the daily vlog "hey guys, it's seven o'clock in the morning. I feel icky, ew. But obviously not as icky as Patty because he's all... Very morning icky. I feel sorry for him, I wonder what it's like... Must be hard to move, that's all I think. So I'm going to make some food, then go try wake him up, the little thing. I sound like my grandma. But, like, I swear, we both slept for about two hours last night because Patty was really sick and I was just like 'stahp ily' and... Yeah. Let's make toast now." The video cut to Luke in the kitchen. "Aah!" Luke dropped a knife on the floor "so I just dropped a knife and it made a really loud noise. I hope Patty's still asleep..."

Luke pushed open the door to the bedroom that he shared with his boyfriend. He was still asleep. "Patty?" Luke said softly "Patty, are you awake?"

"Well, I am now," the American said, opening his eyes slightly "what do you want?" Luke put the plate on the bedside table next to Patty. "Oh, thanks, babe." Luke planted a kiss on Pattys cheek "Fuck off camera!"

"We need to put up the Christmas tree today, but I'll do it, just hold the camera." Luke said to his boyfriend. The blonde shrugged, leaning his head on the others shoulder.

"why can't I help you?" Luke was taken aback

"You can! But I thought that with the baby, just... Maybe you wouldn't wanna. But if you get tired, you don't need to keep going." The statement made the blonde very excited.

"Yaay! Thanks Lukey!" The blonde kissed his partner.

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching don't forget to R&R&F&F&AS always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed. That's all for now but I will see YOU in the next chapter! Until then...

Signing off in 3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	6. Chapter 6- Sleeptalking & happy news

Alright! Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update this earlier, my school gave me a ton of homework and I procrastinated so much haha! I'll update at least once weekly, I promise! Yeah sorry for the late christmas thing... Hehe. I might start putting song lyrics into these. Leave a review if you see any! You'll get the next chapter dedicated to you if you leave your first name as well! All new followers will also get the chapter! Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy!

For Jenny, the new follower! She's kewl. I like her. :)

The camera was sat on a pile of books on a chair. The vlog went rather uneventfully, for a vlog, until Patty suddenly stopped, hands on his stomach. "Luke. Oh god... Oh my god. Luke." He sat down. Luke dropped the tinsel in his hand and rushed to the other's aid. "What is it? What going on?" Luke seemed ready to run for something, when Patty cracked a smile. "Luke... I think I just felt the first kick!"

"Babe!" Luke pulled his boyfriend in and embraced him. "Oh thank god I thought something was wrong. Wait. Wait a second, hello camera! I forgot about you!" They both burst into laughter at this. Patty laid back into the sofa as Luke went to grab the camera. They vlogged from the sofa for a while. "My freaking phone is blowing up with tweets and stuff. Like, I posted a baby update on Twitter, basically saying 'first official baby kick!' and now, suddenly my phone is a sex toy." Patty said, earning a laugh from Luke. The blonde kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, leaning onto him and closing his eyes. "How does it feel having a bum inside you?" Luke mused. Patty giggled

"I've never thought about that. Oh god, I've got a butt in me! I might have a penis in me as well!" Luke raised his eyebrows

"Not the first time..." He whispered. Patty laughed.

"We don't actually know yet though, we've not gotten a scan picture yet." The blonde said. Luke nodded "we're going... Tomorrow... No? Oh no, it is tomorrow isn't it?" He nodded again. Patty gasped, making a surprised noise, in a singsong voice and laying a hand on the slight bump on his abdomen "Babe, feel this. Luke, oh, this is weird. This is really weird!" Luke laid his hand lightly on the same spot. He too gasped. "I want to cry. Like, that is so amazing,"

"Ahmayzing!" Patty chirped. Luke kissed his cheek.

"Ahmayzing! But, ok that is a weird feeling. It's like a moving pillow of baby." Patty burst into laughter.

"Just a pillow full of babies"

"No, just one baby" said Luke

"So it's all mushed up? Let's not do that to our baby. That would be a bad idea." Patty laughed. Luke stopped the recording and put on the TV. He put the arm he was holding the camera with around Patty and smiled. The blonde turned onto his side and buried his face in Luke's neck. "What are you doing!?" Luke asked, grinning. His boyfriend turned to look at him. "Hiding from the lights. I'm so tired..." Luke got up and turned the lights down.

"There you go! I'm making tea, want any?" Patty nodded.

Luke came back into the living room with two steaming mugs of tea, handing one to Patty, who smiled gratefully. They laid on the sofa together for a long time, talking about bits of the TV shows they watched, how much they hated some adverts, Patty occasionally having tiny fangirl attacks when he felt baby movement. Luke soon got into the habit of doing this with him. He was excited, Luke could say that for sure. Soon enough, Patty fell asleep in Luke's arms. He picked up the camera again to end the vlog. "Look at this. This is my favourite thing to do. He won't remember any of this tomorrow. Patty? Can you end the vlog?" Luke whispered. Patty lightly shook his head. "What do I do to end the videos now? Will you tell them you love them?" Patty mumbled something unintelligible, shifting onto his side. "Tell them you love them. Say 'I love you'." Luke said quietly

"Hhm... I- love you" he said, his voice heavy with sleep. Luke laughed.

"Ok, this is the 10th December vlog over now. I love you. Um... Yeah. We're actually closer to five months than four now... Wow. This is crazy. We'll show you some scan pictures tomorrow. Um, we have an appointment at the carrier-friendly hospital tomorrow. Goodbye from me, from this beautiful bunny and baby Latty. Yes, you've called us that. Thanks tumblr!" Luke turned off the camera and sighed. He didn't have the heart to wake Patty. Luckily, he was used to this. "You're lucky I love you." He said to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Patty said. Luke smiled. He was cute when he sleeptalked and didn't know. That was the best bit. He never remembered a thing.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&AS always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! That's all for now but I hope to see YOU in the next chapter!

Signing off in 3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	7. Chapter 7- Love at first sight & 43-18

Alright! Hey guys! So I really wanted to get this done yesterday and of course no. But hey, here I be. :3 enjoy. I want to get to a turning point in this today, then a new thing might go up for the last bit. I'm not sure.

For Trisha. No dasher. No wait... Oh I give up, I'll just go pretend I'm a horse. What if I am... No, I'm a cow. Bag.

I'm sorry, it's a school joke.

Ch 7

Luke woke up Patty the next morning by kissing him and hugging him for about half an hour. The blonde opened his blue eyes and looked at his boyfriend for a good minute at least. Luke planted a kiss on the end of his nose. Patty smiled, sitting up slightly, resting his hand on the ever-growing baby bump. Luke smiled at his action and did the same. He smiled at feeling another, light kick. Patty leaned against him, kissing Luke on the lips. When he drew back, he brushed the others hair out of his face.

Driving to the hospital, they vlogged the whole way. Patty was honestly just doing it to take his mind off the stressful tension in his body. Every time they stopped, he took a minute to right himself, the knot in the pit of his stomach getting tighter and tighter. Luke didn't notice. When they got to the hospital and climbed out of the car, Patty felt a rush of dizziness. He set his hand on the door handle if the car to right himself. He took Luke's hand and in they went. This was the most scared the blonde had ever been in his life.

"Do you know what carrier type you are?" The nurse asked Patty first. He shook his head. After running a few tests, she came back, a grim look in her eyes. Luke felt for his boyfriend's hand in apprehension. "I have good news and bad news."

"Go on,"

"Well," the nurse smiled slightly "the good news is that nothing is wrong, as of now, but the bad news... You know about the different types of carriers and that some are rarer than others." Patty shook his head. He'd heard of it, but always brushed it off. What difference could it make? "Basically, the higher number you are, the more risky and dangerous the birth and pregnancy is. Of course, it gets harder and more dangerous every time, regardless of type. So, 10-11's are the most common, and also have the easiest births. 43-18's are the rarest, and never has there been a recorded, successful birth where both the carrier and the baby have survived. And I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you are a 43-18." Patty hung his head and buried his face in his hands. No, surely not. The thoughts swimming in his head were blowing around like leaves.

"Surely there must be some chance of them both living, I mean it can't be impossible!" Luke said quickly. The nurse nodded.

"Of course, the chances are slim to none, but there is a chance. I cannot say anything more-"

"You have to! Please, there's got to be more, I want to know as much as I can." Luke pleased. The nurse shook her head

"Nothing more is known. I'm sorry, but that's all there is. Take the words of a fictional character as your last input from me. May the odds be ever in your favour." Patty laughed slightly. The hunger games, well played.

"Ok, we just got back and I think it's a bad time to vlog but here I am." Luke said. Patty looked at him and smiled slightly, wiping tears off his cheeks. Luke sat down next to him and kissed him. "What did we get!? Show them what we got!" Patty laughed at Luke's eagerness, taking the small piece of paper off the coffee table. It was the picture from the scan.

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I AM TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope YOU enjoyed! A/N: after a long thinking session I have decided to stop after chapter nine and start a new fic. This will not be long, three chapters at most. It will be called 'Plus' or 'materialise and I'll love you.' Sorry to Drabble and interrupt the outro SO! I will see you in the next chapter, but for now...

Signing off in 3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	8. Chapter 8-Preparation & Morning Sickness

Alright! Hey guys! I'm saying it now: this is the second-to-last chapter of this story. There will be part two soon.

9-5-15 (Basically the 9th of May... wink wink, Patrica. Wink wink, Tasha)

When Luke woke up, he felt Patty hugging him tightly. He turned around to see the blonde laid on his side, looking at his boyfriend with big, blue eyes. Luke kissed his lips, moving closer to the other. He laid his hand on the now full-size baby bump, smiling at the ever present feeling of slight movement. Patty rested his head on the other's shoulder and closed his eyes. Luke stroked his hair lovingly, reaching for his hand. They laid in complete silence for an hour or maybe more, just enjoying each other's presence. What followed, however, was not at all enjoyable for anyone. Patty stumbled back into the room and collapsed on the bed. "You ok, babe?" Luke said softly. The blonde shook his head. "It feels like I should be used to it, then every time, every damn time, I never am." Patty shuffled closer to Luke in a futile attempt at movement. Luke held him close, feeling his boyfriend shivering with cold. He lifted up the cover and cocooned the blonde under the fabric. "I'll be back, 'k? I'm gonna make food, can you stomach anything?" Luke asked, standing up and grabbing an outfit from the wardrobe. Patty tried sitting up slightly, nodding lightly. Luke smiled, kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room

The pair literally sat on the sofa and cuddled each other, doing nothing more, until about 1PM. Then, a knock at the door. Luke answered it to the face he'd expected. Pale skin, bright eyes and a pageboy haircut, a smile that could battle the moon. "Miss Myers, I've been expecting you!"

"Luke! I got the dates for you, the maps, and the timetable for the set. How's things?"

"Oh, same as always. Really bad morning sickness today though, I was honestly scared..."

"Honestly..." They burst into laughter, although half breathlessly. Luke opened the living room door. Patty gasped at seeing the girl.

"Oh my god. Queen, queen, queen. Are you ok?" He rushed toward her. She nodded.

"Oh, I'm amazing! Walking on, walking on. Or wheeling on if you will..." She pushed the small tank by her side a bit to emphasise her point. "Ok, check this. You know how, if you're dying, you're meant to do what you've always wanted to do? I got this" she held out her hand, motioning to the tattoo on her wrist "done last month." The cursive letters read 'I'm lighter than the air I have left.'

"You are amazing, you know that?" Patty laughed. The brunette shook her head.

"Are you going shopping today or just gossiping in this house?" Patty laughed at Luke's comment

"Ok, ok, we're going!" Luke sighed, waving them off. She was strong, she was amazing. She was the reason the biggest live streams ever would be happening this month. Cath was genuinely one of Luke's best friends.

"Ok, hello guys. Patty has just gone shopping for some stuff with Cath and a lot of the other American youtubers, and me and Dodie and Evan and Leila are going to set up the house for the baby shower. Because we're doing that. We've got a load of this really weird music, I basically stole Patty's phone and made his entire iTunes, um, I'm not sponsored by Apple, I made all the music he has on his phone into a CD. Let's put it on random, what do we get..." Luke pressed the randomise button on the stereo and a taylor swift song came from the speakers. "See, there's this, then there's some hardcore rock music. He's crazy." He set the camera on a table and filmed himself, Leila and Evan setting up decorations and a table stacked high with boxes and presents. When it was done, Luke grabbed the camera again and ushered Evan and Leila towards him. "What do we do now, apart from, Leila, fancy up that chair right there. Do it! Ok," Evan was in hysterics laughing. Leila was busy at the chair, but also laughing. "Shall I call Cath then or what!?" Luke cried, a smile in his voice.

Cath pulled her phone from her pocket "hello?"

"Cath, we need you. Get Kim and she can distract him whilst you all come in with the stuff, put it on the table and hide." Cath faked shock.

"Ok. Ok, we'll be as fast as we can." Cath hung up "we have to go."

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&AS always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope YOU enjoyed! That's all for now, but I hope to see YOU in the next, and last, chapter of Carry Me Home! Until then...

Signing off in

3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	9. Chapter 9- Surprises & Goodbyes

Alright! Hey guys! Last chapter oh no! Ok. So Love You Instantly is going up either tonight or tomorrow night I don't know. Enjoy! (Sorry for the mega crossover with thingy thing, regular readers!)

For my frikkin awesome girlfriend because I love you Sooo much! Xxx

10-5-15 (wink wink wink wink)

"What's going on!?" Patty asked as Cath lead him to the car. She shook her head. They drove back to the house where, as planned, Bonnie, Mark, Kim, Rhett and Link ran into the house with the boxes and bags they had. When Cath lead Patty in, everyone was hiding. "Hello?" She said with a knowing smile. Everyone jumped up in extremely traditional surprise party style. Patty jumped, laughing breathlessly. Cath nudged him in and Leila pointed him towards the fancy chair. He chuckled. "Where's Luke?" The question was answered by a shout from the next room

"Evan, you idiot! You know how to work a camera! Just press the record button and hold it!"

"I think I've found Luke." Said a voice behind the blonde. He turned around to see a rather amused brunette, her hair hiding her face. Her voice sounded familiar... Patty could not put his finger on who it belonged to... She jerked her head up, a sly smile playing on her lips. Patty gasped. The sight of her face drew 'ooh's from the others. The blonde laughed. Luke, you sly fiend.

"How's it been, shooter?"

"Great. It's been amazing... Hider..." At this moment. Luke and Evan walked in. "Luke why is she here!? I thought she moved to Russia!"

"I did, sniper! Here for the streams. But I heard you were expectant and I thought 'let's be nice. Not seen the guy in a while. I'm gonna go see him.' So I did. Congratulations, sharp-aim." The girl handed him a wrapped package.

"Thank you. It feels like forever. I've actually missed seeing you. Jessica." He smiled at the last comment as he knew it would grind her nerves. Jess flipped her hair. "You too. Patrick."

"I will punch you."

"I can only threaten you with a pillow, be grateful."

The room went into a rush of voices, mostly saying 'open mine first!' They sounded like children. Patty laughed, wrapping an arm around Luke, who was now sat beside him. He picked up a random box, covered in baby pink wrapping dotted white. The tag read 'sorry I can't be there! Have a great day! Good luck, subject 43-18! - Emma' the blonde laughed at the message. Luke looked exited "I know what this is. This is cool." He said lightly. Patty picked at the tape until he got a good enough hole, when he tore the paper off. He laughed. Only Emma. It was a box of 'sweet energy cubes' a note inside read 'for when you're having one of those nights- don't worry, they're vegan!' The next thing, offered to him by Luke, was a bag, the tag reading 'best of luck! Thought a me might be quite nice looking at your child. Good luck, subject! Love Bonnie' A purple rabbit plushy sat inside the bag. "How many of you have genuinely put 'subject' on the tag?" Patty laughed, seeing the word on at least one more box. About eight of the 10 guiltily nodded. The pile of wrapping paper accumulated on the floor and the piles of clothes, toys, and various other things grew considerably. Eventually, there was only one thing left. It was a giant bag with an even bigger card poking out of it. Patty took hold of it apprehensively. The tag read 'Congratulations on your baby! Lots of love, the youtube community! The card was signed by more people than Patty could count. Phil, CiCi, Dan, Endless, Mark, Bonnie, Jon Cozart, Chrystal, Emma, Dodie, Dottie, Bribry and Candice, Zoe, Alfie, Joe, Caspar... There were too many, but there were two names that caught the attention of the blonde. Felix and Marzia.

It was dark. Luke was half awake. Patty was pressed up beside him, sleeping contently. Luke was thinking. 'It could be tonight and we wouldn't know.' He must've fallen asleep at one point because the next thing he knew, Patty was shaking his arm. "It's coming."

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and I hope YOU enjoyed! I hope to see you in the next STORY, Love you Instantly, tomorrow, but for now,

Signing off, the last chapter of Carry Me Home in...

3...

2...

1...

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


End file.
